More that just Mates
by Mallory Mirkov
Summary: After the temporary Fabina breakup after a disaster date with Alfie and Amber, Mick and Fabian reveal unvoiced feelings. Involves sexual scenes between boys. R and R. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows! -M.M


More that just Mates

**A/N: SERIOUSLY! Are you guys retarded! Cute British boys everywhere! And the lack of yaoi stories disgusts me. Lucky for you people I was born to do this! Now enjoy! **

**WARNING!: First, this will include M rated. So I you don't particularly approve of Mick and Fabian pairing then you might want to leave, because they are way more that _friends _in this fic. Review please. Do not flame because I warned you. Takes place between House of Goodbye and House of Heartbreak. One shot.**

* * *

"Hey Mick" greeted Fabian, pushing aside his brown locks from his eyes. His blonde room mate looked up. His suitcase was half full of his stuff, as he was leaving.

"Want some help?" asked Fabian. Mick nodded and they both began to slowly pick up some of Mick's stuff. Fabian suddenly saw Mick throw in some rather small tighty-whites and chuckled.

"A bit small mate" he joked.

Mick smirked. "Very funny…so I heard you broke up with Nina…sorry" he said.

"It's ok…we're just really good friends" assured Fabian.

"Plus, it could mean there are other people out there…there's a world of possibilities" said Fabian, looking at the window. Suddenly, he felt heard Mick laugh.

"Poetic much today?" asked the blonde jock

"Hey!" smirked the dark-haired guitar player, throwing a pillow at him

Mick picked it up. "It's on" he laughed, tackling Fabian and playfully hitting him.

Before long, both boys were laughing, hitting each other with pillows. But just then, Mick pinned down Fabian onto his bed. The fun evaporated in the air, tension replacing it. Mick's eyes became glazed with lust and slowly, he bent over. His breath, minty because of his addiction to all gum, hit Fabian. He raised his head and met Mick's lips.

It was sort of sloppy but each boy's hormones went into overdrive from it. Fabian wrapped his arms around Mick and took a look at the doorknob. Because once Mick had nearly walked into him naked, he had a habit of locking the door behind him often. Lucky he did. He felt Mick gently lit him to the headboard of his bed and press him feverishly to the wall, kissing him. Fabian's hands roamed Mick's body, gripping every part of him until Mick thrust his hips to Fabian. That brief collision caused the 2 to moan in harmony.

There was no turning back now.

Mick suddenly got off Fabian and began to take off his school uniform.

"Aren't you worried someone will finds us?" asked Fabian worried at the though of someone bursting in, especially Nina.

"No one's here…not even Victor." said Mick, throwing his dress shirt and tie aside. Fabian drooled. He had bulging biceps the size of grapefruits, a 6 pack of abs that went to his jeans and to finish it off, an incredibly arousing V line to god knows where. A bit of dark blonde could be seen peeking out. Slowly, and very painfully in Fabian's point of view, Mick lowered his pants, revealing the jock had not chosen to wear underwear that day. A long cock spilled out, surrounded by dark blonde hairs, as well as his balls. As he strode over, they bounced off his thighs, eliciting a tiny moan from the other boy.

"Like what you see?" asked Mick, already a little pre cum dripping from him. With a grunt, he ripped off the bookworm's shirt and pants off. Though he wasn't as fit as Mick, his stomach had gotten faint abs and his biceps were much thicker that he remembered, rivaling his own. His eyes then landed on Fabian's member. It stood tall, a full 7 inches, with the tip bright red and oozing and a juicy vein enlarging it. Black pubes covered his balls and half his shaft.

"Oh Fabes" he groaned, his own erection now at its full 9 inches. Slowly he lowered his head to his best friend's penis, which was releasing a rather arousing scent. First, he gave the head a lick. Liking the taste, he slowly engulfed it. Fabian bucked and whined, wanting more of the warm wet skillful tongue that was Mick's. After a mere minute, Fabian came with a choked cry. Salty yet sweet cum shot from his member, filling Mick's mouth. With a grin, he swallowed it all. He looked up to see Fabian had already been exhausted from the orgasm so he replied.

"This erection won't go by itself." gesturing towards his girth.

"I want to go all the way" stuttered Fabian.

"Really?" asked Mick, surprised as he got up.

"Yes" breathed Fabian dreamily, starting at Mick's cock.

"Get me wet" replied Mick huskily.

Nodding eagerly, Fabian attempted to be the man and swallow Mick's dick all the way, resulting in him coughing as he was gagged on it.

"Slow mate" he said, rubbing his soft milky skin of Fabian's back.

Slowly, Fabian sucked, until Mick suddenly felt that same fore warning feeling.

"Stop, you're gonna make me cum without letting me make you scream" he said, gently shoving Fabian off him.

"Turn around" he said. Hesitating a bit, the guitar player turned around, revealing his tight little bubble butt Mick could only see a glimpse at certain times. Gripping them, he knelt down, feeling the globes in each of his hands.

"Calm down" he said, trying to relax the obviously scared boy. Fabian nodded, helping his room mate by spreading his legs as far as he could. Mick then pulled aside his cheeks to show a very tight looking pink hole. Exposed to the air, it tightened even more. Without a second thought, he plunged in. Fabian let out a surprised yelp as Mick licked his crack. The erection he lost was quickly returning. Mick swirled his tongue in the inside of Fabian, getting spit all around his walls. He lifted his face and then gently pressed in one single finger in. He hissed as Fabian's rectum snuggly wrapped around his finger. Slowly, as too not hurt Fabian, he began to prepare him, later adding more finger until he had all 5 in.

"Ready?" asked Mick. Looking up, Fabian's blue eyes nodded. "Yes" he said. Mick rubbed more spit all over his dick and a bit more on his mate's entrance. Wanting to just help him get over it, Mick plunged it.

He shuddered and let out a twin moan with Fabian. "Hold on, give me a minute" said Fabian, still trying to get accustomed to Mick's member which was about 3 inches in him. "Okay, go then." assured his friend. Mick pushed in deeper, marveling as Fabian's ass tightened even more, velvet hot.

"Ah!" gasped Fabian, new and vulnerable to the never before experienced feelings.

Smiling, Mick pulled back, leaving only the cockhead in and then forcefully shoved in, hitting prostate hard.

After 3 minutes of steady clap-clap as Mick and Fabian's balls hit each other and collided, Mick again began to get the sensation of release. "I'm close" he panted, pinching Fabian's nipples messily.

"Me too!' replied Fabian, legs wrapped around Mick's waist.

With one more forceful push angled just so, Fabian released his essence all over Mick's bed, leaving a pearly white stain there that darkened. Mick managed to give his best mate a few final thrusts before he came too; flooding the ass his penis was intruding to the brim. With a gasp, they both collapsed in the bed, weak and exhausted. Mick withdrew himself from Fabian, making a sort of squelching sound as cum dripped out of Fabian's hole.

"So….still friends?" asked Fabian, turning to face Mick.

"More that just mates now" muttered the jock, kissing Fabian deeply.

* * *

**THE FRIGGIN END**

**R&R….they inspire me. ;D**

**-M.M**


End file.
